(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors, more particularly to an electric connector by which a chip module can be attached to a circuit board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The electric connectors of the prior art by which a chip module can be attached to a circuit board are usually classified into two types. An electric connector of the first type comprises an insulating mount and an upper cover coupled with the insulating mount. There is further a driving stick installed between the insulating mount and the upper cover. The insulating mount further includes a plurality of receptacle grooves for housing conducting terminals, whereas the upper cover is provided with a plurality of through holes corresponding to the receptacle grooves, whereby the foot pins of a chip module can go through the through holes on the upper cover and electrically connect the conducting terminals disposed within the insulating mount. Thereby, the chip module will attach to a circuit board. However, the insulating mount and the upper cover are made of a plastic material, of which the upper cover is easy to get deformed due to its low strength. Moreover, the mount will get deformed after repetitious application of the driving stick. Therefore, the electric conduction between the circuit board and the chip module will be influenced. For this disadvantage, electric connectors of the send type each comprises an upper iron shell, a lower iron shell, a driving stick and an insulating body wherein a plurality of conducting terminals are located. The lower iron shell is a rectangular frame for housing the insulating body. The conducting terminals are housed in the insulating body, each with one end soldered onto a circuit board. However, when the driving stick is twisted downward so as to close the upper cover, the lower cover may experience a non-uniform clipping force and get deformed, and the insulating body mounted on the lower cover will get deformed at the same time, which may urge some of the conducting terminals to depart from the circuit board. Therefore, the electric connection between the board and the module will be badly influenced. Further, iron shells of the second type will increase the weight of the electric connectors and cost more.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new electric connector that overcomes the above disadvantages.